


Luggage claim and tea

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [47]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Written for CN 14.7.2018





	Luggage claim and tea

"Thank you, Douglas. Really," Martin said humbly as he walked towards Douglas's flat with his shoes squeaking from all the wetness. He had tried to avoid the puddles, but the whole street had become one big puddle. 

"It's fine. Honestly, with your luck I'm surprised it doesn't happen more often."

"My luggage getting lost and not being in the luggage claim? Oh, it does. I try not to check in any luggage, because I swear it gets lost fifty per cent of the time."

"Only fifty? Really?" Douglas feigned surprise. 

"Oh come on. It's way more than is usual. It's just that I don't usually put my flat keys in there. I'm not sure what came over me."

"Oh well, it was a busy day. You know, with us loosing Arthur at the airport." 

"Yes," Martin agreed:"Well at least we found him and I'm sure they'll find my luggage too. There really aren't that many places to lose it between here and Ireland."

"I would say that it would be impossible to lose it between here and Ireland, but you always prove me wrong."

"I can't help having bad luck!" Martin protested as Douglas got out his key and opened the door to his flat:"And even if it stays lost for a while, the holidays are almost over. Students will be coming back on Monday at least. They'll let me in then. Still I'm so sorry about this," Martin repeated for what felt like quite possible the 100th time. 

"I said it's fine. I've got nowhere to be. Make yourself at home. In fact, make some tea, you're shivering all over and I'm not about to start making you chicken soup when you fall ill." 

"I won't fall ill," Martin mumbled, taking off his wet socks and leaving a trail of wet footprints on the floor as he walked to the kitchen while Douglas went into his bedroom to change. 

When Douglas joined Martin in the kitchen he found him staring at a cupboard, open-mouth:"What?"

At first Martin only pointed:"You have a whole cupboard full off tea. I mean - I'm British too, but there must be at least 100 different types here."

"There were over 250 when we got divorced with Lauren. She was an avid tea collector and I got half of her collection in the divorce. "

"An _avid tea collector?"_

"Yes. Now are you going to stare at them or make us some. I like the cherry vanilla mix with chocolate chips and gunpowder. It's a nice metaphor for our marriage."


End file.
